


morning delights.

by mother_hearted



Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: "Love when you're greedy, Dima."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692022
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	morning delights.

Morning delights are rare, mainly because their schedules don't allow them the time to lie around afterwards. Claude aches to be held and to hold, as much as Dimitri aches to kiss and be kissed. It's one rare morning where Claude has no business until noon, he is woken by Dimitri's warm palm on his belly. Feather light kisses to his neck. Claude sighs, "Good morning to you, too." And there's kisses to return, scars on Dimitri's back to follow with his fingers when Dimitri slots over him. Except his husband is crafty and smooth, kissing down his chest, following the dark line of hair down his abdomen, until he makes his home between Claude's thighs.

His half hard cock slips inside Dimitri's warm, hungry mouth, leaving Claude's fingers to tangle themselves in Dimitri's hair. Tight at first before loosening their grip, petting at his scalp to hear him rumble as his tongue massages the underside of his crown.

"You didn't even give me a chance to say something witty!" He huffs, laughing at the smug look Dimitri flashes at him, absurd as it is hot, with how his lips stretch around his cock. Uhn. He's completely hard in no time, and he settles back, parting his thighs, shivering with a low moan as Dimitri sucks at him like he's nectar, sweet and plentiful. "Love when you're greedy, Dima." He keeps petting his head, playing with his hair, lost in the dreamy morning haze of his husband's appetite and affections.

There's nothing to do but whisper praise, how sweet Dimitri is, how Claude adores his hunger, how pretty he looks with his hair sleep soft and skin glowing in the soft morning light. His orgasm is a gentle thing, a wave that rolls through him from head to toe. Dimitri swallows him with ease, lavishing his cock with loving suckles to clean him. Face and ears pink, he's barely pulled off Claude's cock when Claude pulls him back, stealing his own taste from his husband's mouth with relish.

They kiss until the need for air grows too strong and when they part, Claude's hand finds Dimitri's cock weeping at the slit, aching for attention. "Mmm, your turn."

Dimitri chuckles, a hint of shyness he hasn't been able to overcome. "I won't last long."

"You don't have to. Besides, I'll go slow." He grins teasingly. "I know how to savor a morning treat."

He pushes Dimitri onto his back and shows him just that.


End file.
